Beautiful Heart! Cure Beauty!!
"Beautiful Heart! Cure Beauty!!" (美しき心！キュアビューティー！''Utsukushiki Kokoro! Kyua Byūtī!!?) is the 5th episode of ''Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 394th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is "Glitter Breeze vs The Witch". Synopsis Miyuki decides that Reika would be the perfect last Cure for the team, but she rejects the offer due to how busy she is. The others decide to lend her a hand - and in this time, the fifth and final Cure is born. Summary As Miyuki is running late for school she happens to spot Reika watering some flowers outside of the school building. She stops to chat with her for a moment, with Reika mentioning how much she loves flowers and enjoys seeing how they make others happy. Soon after they hear the bell and rush off to class. ☀From then on, Miyuki continued keeping a close eye on Reika, and thinking of her as responsible, clever and gentle, she wanted to asks Reika if she wanted to become the last precure, but reika can be busy so no. During lunch, Miyuki announces her decision to Akane, Yayoi, and Nao. She leads them to the sports hall when they agree, and they find her practicing archery, stopping her to ask her about joining them as a Pretty Cure. Instantly she declines, saying she is too busy as the student council is in the middle of preparing a storytelling session for the nearby elementary school. They do it yearly and because of the President suddenly becoming ill she has been asked to take over as Vice President. She goes on to tell them it will be Snow White, and in an instant Miyuki agrees to lend a hand. Reika hesitates at first but never wish to burden them. With that everyone gets to work preparing for the upcoming Story Session, working on designs and drawings. Reika is shown being extremely grateful for what they have done, and eventually the event day approaches. That day, everyone enjoys the story when Majorina suddenly appears. She offers the girls a poison apple before creating a bad end. The girls change to precures to fight them. They each use their various attacks in hopes of finding it - but fail each time. In the midst of battle, the prop from Snow White suddenly falls forward and Majorina steps on it, calling it useless. This angers Reika and she snaps out of her sorrow-filled state. When she hears Majorina insult all of the effort that had gone into planning for the evening, Reika steps out to shield the Cure and threatens to never forgive Majorina for this. Then suddenly she gains her Smile Pact, and with Candy's guidance, she transformed into Cure Beauty. The remaining Akanbe replica attack Beauty at once. But with the aid of her wisdom she is able to determine which one is the real one and succeeded. Spirit in the pact and performs Beauty Blizzard and purified the Akanbe. Major Events * Majorina makes her first attack for the Bad End Kingdom. * Classmate and class vice-president Aoki Reika awakens her power when a performance of Snow White she was preparing for an elementary school is ruined, changing her into Cure Beauty and giving her the Beauty Blizzard attack. * With the addition of the 5th Cure, the Smile Pretty Cure team is completed. Trivia * Miyuki gave Reika the nickname "Water Fairy" or "mizu no yousei" after seeing her watering the flowers in school. * Candy's butterfly style was seen for the first time. * Reika mistakes Candy for a mechanical doll the first time she saw her. * Yayoi's line: "We are just superheroes passing by.", is a reference to Kamen Rider Decade, where the titular Rideralways introduced himself as a passing-through Kamen Rider. * The Nanairogaoka Middle School council is shown to consist of four members. ** President: Irie (later replaced by Reika) ** Vice-president: Reika (later president) ** Secretary: Kurata ** Finance: Terada Characters Cures * Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy * Hino Akane / Cure Sunny * Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace * Midorikawa Nao / Cure March * Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots * Candy Villains * Majorina * Akanbe Secondary Characters * Terada Runa Category:Smile Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Glitter Force